Chaos wewnątrz mnie
by Allmath
Summary: Aizen uciekł z pola bitwy, w ukryciu planując kolejny atak. Ichigo wraca do Karakury, starając się żyć w miarę normalnie. Niestety, czeka go sporo niespodzianek. Yaoi, HichigoxIchigo /tymczasowo zawieszone
1. Chapter 1

Słowem wstępu, krótkie wyjaśnienie - umieszczałam swego czasu to opowiadanie na Onecie, lecz zablokowano mi dostęp do bloga, więc... opowiadanie zostanie wstawione i kontynuowane tutaj.

Ostrzeżenia: yaoi (miłość męsko-męska), ew. wulgaryzmy

Nie mam żadnych praw co do postaci tu występujących, miejsc oraz całej reszty - są własnością Tite Kubo.

* * *

Prolog:  
Zwiastun jutra

Nad Karakurą świeciło słońce, obejmując swymi jasnymi promieniami wszystkie budynki. Spokój był tutaj częstym zjawiskiem – jak co roku uczniowie rozpoczynali rok szkolny, matki wychodziły na zakupy, nauczyciele modlili się o lepszy rok szkolny.

W przestrzeni silnych duchowych mocy, Shinigami walczyli ze swymi największymi wrogami – Pustymi. Bitwa ze zdrajcami i Arrancarami, która miała tutaj miejsce jakiś czas temu, byłaby stracona, gdyby nie pojawienie się Vizardów. Dzięki nim szala zwycięstwa przechyliła się na korzyść Społeczności Dusz, kiedy wspólnymi siłami zaatakowali Aizena. Jednakże, trójka byłych Shinigami zdołała uciec.

W Hueco Mondo wszyscy tam uwięzieni zostali uratowani przez… Gina. Jak się niedługo potem okazało, kapitan trzeciego oddziału był szpiegiem, mającym przesyłać wszystkie informacje do Społeczności Dusz. Ichimaru nadal pozostał wrednym lisem, ale pozyskał szacunek u swych kompanów. Osobą, która najbardziej ucieszyła się z jego powrotu, była Matsumoto, której nie odstępował nawet na krok podczas jej rekonwalescencji.

Tymczasem w Karakurze życie dalej toczyło się swoim rytmem. Pomarańczowowłosy szedł spokojnie chodnikiem z torbą zarzuconą przez ramię. Brązowe oczy obserwowały niebo, które tego dnia miało lazurowy odcień. Zastanawianie się, czy zdołają znaleźć i pokonać tego zawszonego Aizena, czy w Społeczności Dusz panuje spokój i co wydarzy się w tym roku… Praca Shinigami jest męcząca. Wypadanie ze szkoły w trakcie zajęć, by dopaść szwędających się po okolicy Pustych, nie jest najlepszym sposobem na naukę.

Ichigo westchnął głośno, patrząc z pewną zazdrością na otaczających go ludzi. Nieświadomi dziejących się wokół nich spraw, wojen, nawet dusz pożeranych przez Pustych – zero problemów.

Nigdy nie żałował zostania Shinigami – wydoroślał, poznał wielu wspaniałych ludzi, innym wzrokiem patrzył na większość spraw. Prowadził podwójne życie – zwykłego ucznia i świetnego wojownika.

Zatrzymał się przed budynkiem szkoły, mijany przez pozostałych uczniów, spieszących się na lekcje. Miał złe przeczucia, co do tego semestru. Dziwny niepokój zdawał się wypełniać każdy jego mięsień, powodując u niego małe wahania nastrojów. To uczucie nie opuszczało go od powrotu z Hueco Mondo, odkąd uświadomił sobie, że ma pełnię władzy nad Pustym wewnątrz niego. Zdawał sie nadzwyczaj spokojny, jakby nigdy nie istniał, lub zaprzestał jakichkolwiek prób przejęcia jego ciała. Niby powinien się cieszyć, a jednak… dziwna niecierpliwość dalej go nie opuszczała, dręcząc bezustannie. Wrażenie, że coś go ominęło, zostawiając po sobie jakiś rodzaj pustki, bądź niedosytu.

Pokręcił głową, uwalniając się od tych absurdalnych rozważań. Martwił się o tego pasożyta? Niedorzeczne. Jego największy problem zniknął, a on zachowuje się, jakby zaraz miał się odbyć czyjś pogrzeb.

Spokojnym krokiem wznowił swoją wędrówkę po szkolnym dziedzińcu. Ze znudzeniem mijał wszystkie znane mu drzwi, mając nadzieję na lepsze perspektywy w następnych miesiącach szkoły. Nigdy nie uczył się najgorzej, ale w ostatniej klasie powinien się postarać. Raczej nie zdarzało mu się myśleć przyszłościowo, ale mus to mus. Stanął przed wejściem do klasy, słysząc przytłumione rozmowy i niespokojne poruszenie – jak zawsze, po staremu. Najwyraźniej ich wychowawczyni jeszcze nie raczyła się pokazać, więc uczniowie rozmawiali w najlepsze.

Ichigo z rezygnacją rozsunął drzwi, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Niemal wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w jego stronę, by natychmiast spuścić wzrok i zacząć szeptać, rzucając mu ukradkowe spojrzenia. Siedemnastolatek prawie nie powstrzymał się przed wzniesieniem oczu ku niebu. Zmarszczył brwi, nie bardzo wiedząc, o co im wszystkim chodzi. Odwrócił wzrok i skierował się w stronę swojego miejsca.

Pięć kroków przed celem zatrzymał się, widząc młodzieńca, który w najlepsze siedział na jego ławce. Nie mógł odwrócić od niego wzroku, jakby był duchem lub przewidzeniem. Nie dlatego, że wybrał dość dziwne miejsce do siedzenia, lecz przez to, kim był. Ostatnia osoba, której się tu spodziewał. Ba, w najgorszych koszmarach nie miał takich strasznych scenariuszy. Nigdy.

Złote oczy spojrzały na niego, a blade wargi rozciągnęły się w złośliwym, ironicznym, czy wręcz złym, uśmiechu.

- Witam, witam Kurosaki.

* * *

Do następnego!


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział I leci do sieci (po raz drugi, ale co tam).

Nie posiadam praw, blah, blah... Tite Kubo, brawo.

Ostrzeżenia: na dzisiaj mamy trochę HichigoxIchigo...

* * *

Rozdział I  
„Hichigo Shirosaki"

Czuł, się jakby ktoś zrobił mu jakiś paskudny żart. Prawdę mówiąc dałby wiele, by tak było. Po raz kolejny widział najzimniejszy żar ognia, zawarty w spojrzeniu złotych tęczówek. Zastanawiał się, jak to się stało. Jak to, do cholery, jest możliwe? Przez szok nie myślał za bardzo racjonalnie, zdawało mu się, że za bardzo się nie przejmuje. Nie, nawet odczuł coś na kształt ulgi!

Bladoskóry młodzieniec uśmiechał się nadal, najwyraźniej kpiąc z Ichigo w najlepsze. Brązowooki nie wiedział, jak powinien się zachować. Zauważył, że siedzący nieopodal przyjaciele, zastanawiają się kim jest białowłosy. Zresztą, nie tylko oni – reszta klasy też patrzyła na to, jak na jakieś paranormalne zjawisko. Dziewczyny raczej nie zauważały zła w jego uśmiechu, myśląc o nim jak o kolejnej zdobyczy, która polepszy ich wizerunek. Męska część klasy oceniała złotookiego pod pryzmatem nowego członka do grup sportowych, czy dobrego partnera do imprez i picia.

Ichigo zacisnął zęby, podchodząc do białowłosego. Wbił w niego wzrok, jakby chciał mentalnie zepchnąć go z ławki, bądź od razu zabić na miejscu. Odbiorca spojrzenia nic sobie z tego nie robił, ale zsunął się z blatu, patrząc prosto w czekoladowe tęczówki. Byli nawet tego samego wzrostu. Szlag by go trafił…

- Kurosaki… ty masz brata? Do tego bliźniaka?

Pomarańczowowłosy niemal zachłysnął się powietrzem, słysząc to pytanie z ust Keigo. Spojrzał na niego, jak na kompletnego idiotę, lecz w porę ugryzł się w język, zanim coś odpowiedział. Blef. Musi coś wymyślić. Coś bardzo wiarygodnego i prawdopodobnego.

- Nie, to… kuzyn, idioto. Dość daleki, ale geny lubią wariacje, jak widać.

Jakaś odważniejsza dziewczyna wysunęła się na przód i zapytała białowłosego:

- Jak masz na imię?

Topaz lśniący w tęczówkach zapytanego, zdawał się promieniować jeszcze większym zimnem niż wcześniej. Lekko zachrypnięty, lecz zaskakująco przyjemny dla ucha głos, potoczył się po nagle cichej klasie:

- Shirosaki Hichigo. Dziwne połączenie, prawda?

W tym momencie trzasnęły drzwi, informując o pojawieniu się nauczycielki. Kobieta położyła dziennik na biurko, mówiąc:

- Cisza. Siadać na swoje miejsca i milczeć. Kilka spraw. Mamy nowego ucznia, jak zauważyliście. Shirosaki usiądzie…

Ciemnowłosa potoczyła wzrokiem po klasie, szukając odpowiedniego miejsca. Większość dziewczyn wyglądała na zawiedzione, bowiem znały już werdykt.

- Usiądziesz obok Kurosakiego. Rodzina, jak słyszałam… Zacznijmy zajęcia.

Złotooki przeszedł obok Ichigo, rzucając w jego stronę ironiczny uśmiech.

- Musimy pogadać. Teraz.

Kurosaki wyraźnie położył akcent na ostatnie słowo, patrząc z góry na pseudo Hichigo. Złotooki prychnął cicho, lecz podniósł się z krzesła. Pomarańczowowłosy ruszył energicznym krokiem w kierunku drzwi. Widząc uniesione lekko brwi Ishidy, nieznacznie pokręcił głową. Otwierając drzwi klasy, skierował się w stronę wejścia na dach szkoły. Przez całą drogę starał się nie zwracać uwagi na szepty mijanych uczniów, ani na wytykanie ich palcami. Jeśli nie znajdzie wyjścia z tej sytuacji, będzie musiał coś zrobić. Popatrzył groźnie na paru równolatków, którzy pokazywali na niego palcem. Wzdrygnęli się, odwracając się i odeszli dość pośpiesznym krokiem. Irytujące.

Zawiasy zaskrzypiały, najwyraźniej nieoliwione od dłuższego czasu. Zawsze lubił to miejsce – było świadkiem wielu radosnych i smutnych chwil z przyjaciółmi. Tu zawsze jadali wspólne śniadanie… Teraz pojawiła się tutaj mała rysa, która groziła pęknięciem.

Słysząc trzaśnięcie drzwi, odwrócił się do białowłosego, stojącego z tym swoim uśmiechem na ustach. Najchętniej posłałby go do diabła, ale nie miał pewności, czy nie wróci. Najpierw przydałby się krótki wywiad ze swoim… alter ego.

- Wytłumaczysz mi jak to się stało, że tu jesteś?

Złotooki zmarszczył lekko brwi, lecz nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy, mówiąc:

- Cóż, przez dłuższy okres zbierałem siły. Nie miałem już ochoty na zabawę w zabieranie ci ciała. Nie, postanowiłem, że sam „wyjdę". Zapewne chcesz wiedzieć jak. Sprawa nie dla twoich uszu. Wybacz, mój królu.

Ichigo wzdrygnął się na taki przydomek, powiedziany z takim złośliwym sarkazmem. Jakby chciał powiedzieć : „W każdej chwili ja mogę się nim stać". Już miał coś powiedzieć, lecz Hichigo przerwał mu:

- Teraz milcz, nie skończyłem. Całe moje siły zostały w tobie, zauważysz pewną zmianę. Dziwnym fartem nadal posiadam równie wielką moc co wcześniej, lecz pozostałem w formie człowieka, bez możliwości zmiany w Pustego. Nawet mi to odpowiada.

-Dlaczego masz w miarę normalne oczy, nie mówiąc o reszcie?

Białowłosy zrobił niepewną minę, lecz natychmiast się zreflektował, odpowiadając:

- Myślę, że kiedy używam swych mocy, wszystko jest jak wcześniej…

Kurosaki oparł się o ścianę obok drzwi, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Obserwował uważnie twarz młodzieńca, starając się wychwycić jakąkolwiek emocję, która zdradziłaby, o czym obecnie myśli. Hichigo zdawał się być wszystkich pozbawiony. Zacisnął zęby, czując wzbierającą w nim złość i irytację.

- Po co tu właściwie jesteś? Nie lepiej było zaznać gdzieś wolności na jakimś odludziu, spokojnie pożerając ludzkie dusze?

Przez chwilę Shirosaki wyglądał na urażonego albo zawiedzionego, lecz szybko zniknęło to pod jego szyderczym uśmiechem.

- Wiesz, że jadam teraz to wasze żarcie? Dość dobre, trzeba przyznać. Co do pierwszego pytania, to mam tutaj coś do załatwienia.

Przebiegły wyraz twarzy złotookiego wyjątkowo nie spodobał się Kurosakiemu.

- Czego ty właściwie…

Urwał, kiedy białowłosy zbliżył się powoli, patrząc na niego kpiąco. Rękę oparł o ścianę obok głowy Ichigo i schylił się, mówiąc cicho:

- Przekonasz się, Kurosaki. Jeśli będziesz miał odwagę.

Zębami lekko przygryzł i pociągnął go za ucho. Pomarańczowowłosy zamarł, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co zrobić. W jednej chwili stał jak posąg, by następnie celować pięścią w twarz białowłosego. Hichigo zręcznie złapał go wolną ręką za nadgarstki, patrząc z kpiną w wściekłe brązowe oczy. Przysunął się, niedwuznacznie stykając ich ciała ze sobą. Ichigo spiął się, próbując wyrwać dłonie z niezwykle silnego uścisku. Hichigo zbliżył usta w stronę twarzy brązowookiego, nadal nie pozbywając się szyderczego uśmiechu. Kurosaki odwrócił głowę jak najbardziej mógł, patrząc wściekle na białowłosego.

Złotooki uważnie przyjrzał się wyeksponowanej szyi młodzieńca, następnie wysunął język i przejechał nim od obojczyka po ucho pomarańczowowłosego. Kurosaki syknął wściekle, czując jak Hichigo ugryzł go w skórę, powodując u niego bliżej niezinterpretowany dreszcz i gęsią skórkę. Nie widząc innego sposobu na pozbycie się natręta, sam zatopił zęby w bladej szyi chłopaka. Shirosaki warknął gardłowo i cofnął głowę, odsuwając szyję od warg Ichigo. Brązowooki wypluł krew młodzieńca, lecz nie mógł pozbyć się metalicznego posmaku w ustach. Celowo gryzł jak najmocniej – w porównaniu do niego, białowłosy tylko szczypnął mu skórę.

Patrząc w wściekłe oczy, zastanawiał się, czy dobrze zrobił. Jednak wyzbył się tego uczucia, patrząc z satysfakcją na czerwoną strużkę płynącą po bladej szyi. Hichigo warknął, widząc błysk zadowolenia w jego oczach. Przysunął się i gwałtownie wpił w jego usta, wsuwając język do środka. Brązowooki już chciał zacisnąć na nim zęby, lecz poczuł ostrzegawcze szarpnięcie za włosy. Poddał się, tłumiąc pełne rezygnacji westchnięcie. Jak tylko skończy, to zleje mu pysk i więcej już się nie odważy.

Złotooki od razu wykorzystał jego kapitulację, spokojnie bawiąc się wewnątrz ust pomarańczowowłosego. Triumfująco przejechał językiem po zębach chłopaka, by następnie tworzyć różnorodne znaki na podniebieniu Kurosakiego. Ichigo zareagował wbrew sobie, odwzajemniając pocałunek, lecz od razu otrzeźwiał, nieruchomiejąc. Hichigo zainteresowany reakcją młodzieńca, trącił jego język swoim, chcąc zaprosić do wspólnej zabawy. W odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko nieznaczne drgnięcie, lecz więcej nie osiągnął – najwyraźniej brązowooki wcześniej się zapomniał. Rozczarowany cofnął się, zlizując strużkę śliny z brody Ichigo. Chłopak starał się odepchnąć od siebie myśl, że białowłosy świetnie całuje. Nie zniknęła, będąc niczym cierń wbita w jego umysł.

Hichigo puścił nadgarstki pomarańczowowłosego, odsuwając się na parę kroków. Patrząc na swoją szyję, powiedział:

- Cholera, teraz muszę pozbyć się tej krwi. Te ludzkie ciało jest dość niepraktyczne…

Zaczął grzebać po kieszeniach, ostatecznie wyciągając białą chusteczkę. Popatrzył na Ichigo, pytając po chwili milczenia:

- Pomożesz, czy będziesz tak stał i się gapił?

Kurosaki prychnął, marszcząc w złości czoło.

- Po jaką cholerę mam ci pomagać?

Hichigo popatrzył na niego jak na rozkapryszone dziecko, unosząc kpiąco jedną brew.

- Przestań zachowywać się jak jakaś święta dziewica i zetrzyj krew, zanim mundurek się pobrudzi.

Brązowooki wahał się przez moment, lecz ostatecznie podszedł i zabrał się za usuwanie skutków jego ugryzienia. Białowłosy przez cały czas bacznie go obserwował, jakby pilnując, czy czegoś mu nie zrobi. Po chwili jednak przymknął oczy, wyglądając na pogrążonego w myślach. W pewnym momencie wydał z siebie coś na kształt pomruku, niczym zadowolony kot. Ichigo natychmiast przestał wycierać krew.

- Czego?

- Masz świetne dłonie, przyjemne… Dzięki za przysługę.

Przybliżył twarz do Kurosakiego, szybko go całując. Ichigo stał przez chwilę niczym posąg, patrząc jak złotooki zbiega po schodach. Przetarł czoło dłonią, zastanawiając się nad dalszymi losami tego popaprańca. Skierował wzrok w stronę nieba, w głowie mając mętlik. Przejechał palcami po dolnej wardze, wypowiadając swoje myśli na głos:

- Ale drań świetnie całuje…

* * *

Do następnego!


	3. Chapter 3

Opowiadanie raczej nie zdobyło popularności - trudno się mówi.

Postacie, blah, blah... Tite Kubo.

Ostrzeżenia: Yaoi, ew. ostry język

* * *

Rozdział II  
Wolność?

- U mnie?

Białowłosy młodzieniec uśmiechał się paskudnie w jego kierunku, trzymając torbę zarzuconą na ramię. Ichigo patrzył w topazowe tęczówki z mieszaniną złości i zdziwienia.

- Dlaczego niby, masz mieszkać u mnie?

Bał się pomyśleć o reakcjach sióstr i ojca na takiego osobnika, przebywającego w domu Kurosakich. Jednak z drugiej strony, lepiej byłoby mieć go na oku, by nie zaczął wymyślać rzeczy nie z tego świata. Złotooki zdawał się czytać w jego myślach, bo odpowiedział wesoło:

- Jasne, a co myślałeś? Jeszcze narobię jakiegoś zamieszania…

Kurosaki zagryzł wargi, rozpatrując inne możliwości. Niestety, wizja Hichigo szwędającego się bez żadnego nadzoru po mieście, nie była najlepszą perspektywą na przyszłość. Nie miał wyboru. Ta zaraza najwyraźniej wszystko sobie dokładnie zaplanowała. Z ciężkim sercem odpowiedział:

- Zgoda, będziesz u mnie mieszkał do czasu, aż stąd nie znikniesz.

Przez twarz złotookiego przemknął jakiś cień, lecz zaraz znowu się uśmiechnął, nawet bardziej niż zwykle. Wahania jego nastrojów były bardziej rozbujane niż zwykle. Z jednej strony zadowolony z siebie, z drugiej – jakieś niezidentyfikowane reakcje, podchodzące już pod określenie „fochy".

Ichigo wzruszył ramionami, odwracając się w stronę bramy szkolnej. Białowłosy, niczym cień, ruszył za nim. Pomarańczowowłosy widząc spojrzenia mijających go ludzi, przypomniał sobie dzisiejszy „incydent" na dachu. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, że ten popapraniec – wielce poszkodowany – poszedł do pielęgniarki szkolnej. Później nie omieszkał powtórzyć jej komentarza co do ugryzienia : „Biedak, ledwo do szkoły przyszedłeś, a już dziewczyny cię napastują" . Potem przez kilka godzin zwracał się do niego per „Królowo". Irytujące. Jeszcze gorsze było ukrycie małego, czerwonego punktu na szyi Ichigo. Dla niektórych wydawało się dziwne, że obydwaj w tym samym czasie zostali „zaatakowani".

Kurosaki prychnął pod nosem, przyśpieszając kroku. Hichigo uniósł brwi w geście zdziwienia, nie bardzo wiedząc, co miał na myśli idący przed nim młodzieniec.

* * *

Najwyraźniej szczęście sprzyjało tej zarazie. Nie dość, że został przyjęty z otwartymi ramionami jako „uczeń z wymiany", to nawet zyskał sobie małego plusa u Ichigo. Możliwe, że to jakaś część uczuć odziedziczonych po Kurosakim, albo Hichigo sam z siebie wie, jak zachować się w stosunku do niektórych osób. Najbardziej uwydatniło się to w pewnej opiekuńczości w stosunku do Karin i Yuzu. Jakby ta biała skorupa miała w sobie jakieś ciepłe uczucia, chociaż nie do końca był o tym przekonany. Już bardziej gotów był zwalić wszystko na „odziedziczone" po nim zachowania, bardziej instynkty. W każdym razie, Hichigo zdążył zostać przyjęty niczym członek rodziny, nakarmiony, wykąpany i ułożony do snu.

Ichigo siedział na łóżku, patrząc z zastanowieniem na leżący na ziemi futon. Oczywiście, drań został przydzielony tutaj, do jego pokoju. Najwyraźniej ojciec chciał go „zintegrować" z „kolegą". Brązowooki prychnął, kładąc się na poduszki i zakładając ręce za głowę. Patrząc w sufit, starał się wymyślić sposób, jak pozbyć się największego przekleństwa jego życia. Najbardziej rozsądną opcją wydawało się najzwyklejsze ukatrupienie krewetki, zaprowadzenie go do Społeczności Dusz lub porozmawianie z Uraharą – znając jego, mógłby coś wykombinować. Miał niejasne przeczucie, że Shirosaki znał jakieś wyjście, ale u niego pomocy raczej nie znajdzie. Irytujące…

Drzwi otworzyły się, przez chwilę przyciągając uwagę Ichigo. Widząc białowłosego, ponownie utkwił wzrok w suficie, jakby było na nim coś naprawdę interesującego. Złotookiemu musiało być najwyraźniej bardzo gorąco – po kąpieli miał na sobie tylko bokserki, pożyczone wcześniej od Kurosakiego. Spokojnie podszedł do futonu i usiadł na nim, wycierając mokre włosy ręcznikiem. Ichigo wskazał ręką na szafę, mówiąc:

- Jeśli będzie ci niewygodnie, możesz wziąć materac.

Hichigo popatrzył na niego z ironicznym uśmiechem, pytając się niewinnie:

- A nie mogę spać z tobą na łóżku?

Najwyraźniej z sufitu zniknęły wszelkie ciekawostki ujawniające tajemnice ludzkiego istnienia, bo brązowooki odwrócił wzrok, patrząc zły na białowłosego. Przez jego idiotyczne pytania niedługo zacznie dostawać jakiś napadów lękowych – nie wiedział, czy ten pyta całkiem serio, gotów posunąć się jak najdalej, czy po prostu sobie kpi. Przypominając sobie „atak" na dachu, zaczął podejrzewać, że do takich sytuacji albo się przyzwyczai i będzie je akceptować, bądź udusi Hichigo własnoręcznie. Druga z opcji wydała mu się w tym momencie bardziej pociągająca. Białowłosy uśmiechnął się niczym psocące dziecko, dając jasno do zrozumienia, że jednocześnie droczy się i mówi serio.

- Nie, matole. Jest parę zasad, których powinieneś się nauczyć przestrzegać. Pierwszą jest nienaruszanie prywatności, rozumiesz?

Złotooki zmierzył go dziwnym wzrokiem i odwrócił się do niego tyłem, najwyraźniej obrażony, wycierając energicznie włosy. Ichigo wyraźnie wyczuł w tej pozie, że chłopak ma gdzieś jego zasady. Patrząc na wyprostowane plecy, zastanawiał się, jak nauczyć go, gdzie jego miejsce. Jego myśli szybko się rozwiały, kiedy obserwował idealną pracę mięśni pod bladą skórą – Hichigo był dobrze zbudowany, nie przesadnie umięśniony, lecz… po prostu dobrze. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego zwykły widok bladych placów wzbudził w nim taką fascynację. Przecież nie interesował się mężczyznami. Dziwne, bo kobietami też mało co. Ichigo zaczął zastanawiać się nad swoim stanem psychicznym i orientacją, i nie wiedział, czy powinien się martwić.

Pogrążony w swoich myślach nie zauważył, że białowłosy uważnie mu się przyglądał. Dopiero w momencie, w którym Hichigo, korzystając z okazji, przybliżył do niego swoją twarz, ocknął się i wrócił do rzeczywistości. Na początek odepchnął – dość brutalnie - od siebie natręta i wskazując na niego palcem, powiedział:

- To właśnie miałem na myśli, mówiąc o punkcie pierwszym!

Złotooki patrzył w jego stronę z lekkim zdziwieniem, siedząc na podłodze. Najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji po pomarańczowowłosym. Marszcząc brwi podniósł się i patrząc z góry na siedzącego teraz Ichigo, powiedział:

- Co ci szkodzi? Przecież to byłaby tylko zabawa.

Kurosaki westchnął, niemal przyjmując podobny wyraz twarzy, co białowłosy.

- Jakoś nie czuję potrzeby „zabawy" z tobą.

- Boisz się, nieprawdaż?

- Nie, idioto. Mam inne pojęcie bliskości, niż ty.

Hichigo zastanowił się chwilę, przeczesując włosy jedną ręką.

- To mam ci się oświadczyć, czy jak?

- Pogięło cię? Idź lepiej spać i daj mi już święty spokój.

Ichigo położył się i kładąc się twarzą do ściany, dał jasno do zrozumienia, że to koniec tej bezsensownej dyskusji. Białowłosy przez chwilę natarczywie wbijał w niego wzrok, lecz po chwili wzruszył ramionami, najwyraźniej dzisiaj sobie odpuszczając.

* * *

Dręczył go niespokojny sen – jakby nie do końca się obudził, jedną nogą będąc nadal w krainie mar sennych. Chłodne dłonie błądziły po jego twarzy, tworząc rozmaite kształty na jego policzkach, by w spokojnym rytmie przenieść się na usta. Palce subtelnie obrysowały zarys jego warg zamierając na chwilę, jakby w zastanowieniu, by ponownie wznowić swoją wędrówkę. Wszystko zdawało się ulotne, ogarnięte mgłą snu.

Ichigo odwrócił się na bok, by uciec od ciekawskich dłoni. Wydawało się, że dłonie zniknęły, zmieniając się w kolejną marę senną. Nagle chłodniejszy powiew owinął jego pierś, jakby ktoś podwinął mu koszulę. Znowu pojawiły się ręce – błądziły po klatce piersiowej, stopniowo zniżając się w stronę brzucha. Poczuł dreszcz, przebiegający przez cały kręgosłup, kiedy czyjś nos zaczął przesuwać się po jego odsłoniętym karku. Mimowolnie pochylił głowę do przodu, ułatwiając dostęp do swojej szyi. Cichy pomruk przy uchu od razu przysunął mu na myśl szczęśliwego kota.

Ciepły oddech zdawał się parzyć go w skórę. Subtelne muśnięcia językiem po wrażliwym miejscu, powodowały dziwne napady zimno – ciepło w żołądku brązowookiego. Jedna dłoń przesunęła się po krawędzi gumki bokserek, jakby zastanawiając się, co zrobić dalej. Ichigo spiął się i otworzył oczy, kiedy palce wsunęły się za materiał spodenek, zatrzymując się na najintymniejszej części jego ciała. Jęknął cicho, chcąc pozbyć się ich stamtąd, jednocześnie budząc się całkowicie ze swojego pół-snu.

Odwrócił się na plecy, bez żadnego konkretnego planu. Złote oczy zdawały się świecić w mroku panującym w pomieszczeniu. Hichigo uśmiechnął się do niego, jakby bawił się najlepiej w całym swoim życiu. Kurosaki miał mu już coś warknąć, powyzywać i na koniec wywalić z łóżka, lecz nie zdążył. Białowłosy skutecznie zamknął mu usta swoimi, zaciskając mocniej palce na męskości chłopaka. Ichigo szarpnął się, mimowolnie poruszając się niedwuznacznie. Całujące go usta uśmiechnęły się triumfalnie, powodując u Ichigo jeszcze większy napad złości. Warknął gardłowo, łapiąc złotookiego za włosy, starając się go odsunąć od siebie. Hichigo, najwyraźniej już zirytowany, zacisnął ostrzegawczo dłoń, powodując dość nieprzyjemne doznania. Brązowooki niemal natychmiast stał się posłuszny, jakby bał się ryzykować, że może stracić pewną część ciała.

Ucisk zelżał, blade pace przesunęły się w górę i w dół, jakby badały zakres swoich możliwości. Ichigo starał się o tym nie myśleć, lecz podniecenie powodowało u niego nagły skok temperatury. Szumiało mu w uszach, jakby znajdował się pod wodą. Hichigo, zadowolony z jego reakcji, mruknął mu prosto w usta, nie przerywając szalonego tańca, w który udało mu się wciągnąć Kurosakiego. Drażniącymi ruchami dłoni, starał się wciągnąć go bardziej w ich pełen pożądania akt zjednoczenia. Ichigo wygiął plecy w łuk, kiedy Shirosaki lekko nacisnął wrażliwy punkt na czubku jego męskości. Brązowooki błądził niespokojnie dłońmi po bladych plecach, drapiąc je niekiedy, jakby palce wyrażały targające nim emocje. Końce palców zdawały się być naładowane elektrycznością, kiedy tylko dotykał skóry białowłosego. Zatracił się w tym, poddał się by dać unieść się fali pełnej przyjemności.

Hichigo osunął się na chwilę od jego ust i niecierpliwie ściągnął z niego bokserki, które jedynie utrudniały mu dostęp. Następnie sam zrzucił z siebie ubranie, ponownie łącząc ich usta. Dłońmi błądził po udach leżącego pod nim młodzieńca, stopniowo przenosząc je na brzuch, by następnie drażniąco dotykać wrażliwej skóry na żebrach. Ich ciała ocierały się o siebie, tańcząc zgodny rytm, pełen przyśpieszonych oddechów i cichych westchnień przyjemności.

Ostatnią rzeczą, której Ichigo był w pewnym stopniu świadomy, były jego dłonie, zagłębiające się w białe włosy młodzieńca. Właściwie nie do końca rozumiał, dlaczego to zrobił. Od początku kojarzyły mu się one ze śniegiem, który dopiero co zaścielił ziemię swym czystym płaszczem. Jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, zawsze miał chęć dotknięcia tych jasnych kosmyków, jakby dla upewnienia, że są prawdziwe.

Dlaczego teraz myślę o takich idiotyzmach?

Ciało wygięło się w łuk, czując zbliżający się finał ekstazy. Ciemne plamy przysłoniły brązowookiemu wzrok, zimny, przyjemny dreszcz przebiegł po całym jego ciele. Zobaczył jak przez mgłę, że Hichigo wbija zęby w poduszkę, tłumiąc głośne westchnięcie cisnące się na usta.

Przyśpieszone oddechy uspokajały się wolno, powracała też zdolność racjonalnego myślenia. Ichigo w jednej chwili leżał niczym wyczerpany gladiator na arenie, by zaraz pełen mordu usiąść z zamiarem zabicia leżącego na jego łóżku chłopaka. Hichigo najwyraźniej wyczuł jego zamiary pociągając go z powrotem do poprzedniej pozycji. Warknął prosto do ucha brązowookiego:

- Uspokój się. Nie zrobiłem ci nic, za co miałbyś mnie zabić. Źle ci było?

Kurosaki naraz zamarł, nie będąc do końca zdolnym do mówienia czegokolwiek. Jak właściwie było? Zmełł w ustach przekleństwo, uświadamiając sobie jedno – do cholery, wcale nie czuł się źle! Pieszczoty z białowłosym były… Ichigo był wdzięczny, że w pomieszczeniu jest ciemno. Nie zniósłby upokorzenia, jakie serwowały mu wykwitające na policzkach rumieńce. Odwrócił się bez słowa od Hichigo, jakby nic się nie stało. Po chwili milczenia, chłodne ramię z lekkim wahaniem oplotło go w pasie, a cichy głos oznajmił szeptem:

- Bynajmniej mogę spać na łóżku.

* * *

Do następnego!


	4. Chapter 4

Postacie, blah, blah... Tite Kubo.

Ostrzeżenia: znacie...

R&R?

* * *

Rozdział III  
Problemy

Oparł głowę o chłodną powierzchnię ściany, uspokajając się powoli. Przez kilka ostatnich dni wystarczyło mu spojrzenie w to paskudne, jakby płynne złoto, a dostawał niemal ataku furii. Chłopak, odkąd bezceremonialnie wpakował mu się w buciorach do mieszkania, zachowywał się niczym właściciel Ichigo. Brązowooki przesunął dłonią po twarzy. Dobra, raz go poniosło, stało się i już. Wydarzenia z tamtej nocy dręczyły go niczym najgorszy koszmar. Swoje zachowanie zwalał na półsen, nieposłuszne reakcje swojego ciała i szok… ale w łóżku pozwolił tej gadzinie zostać. Sam zastanawiał się dlaczego. Chwilowe niedotlenienie mózgu, albo coś…

Starannie unikał tematu - cicho nazwanym przez niego TABU – będąc ciągle przygotowanym na kolejne ataki, które – na szczęście – nie następowały. Póki co. Nie to, żeby białowłosy zrezygnował. Hichigo co rusz starał się wzbudzić w nim jakieś reakcję, napastował Ichigo w każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Kurosaki, ku swemu przerażeniu, zaczął przyzwyczajać się do tego obmacywania (nie przekraczało szczególnie intymnej strefy, najwyraźniej złotooki zaczął się bać, że pewnego dnia oberwie), obcałowywania gdy nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Do wszystkiego dochodził głos tego gada – niski, spokojny, lekko zachrypnięty, do którego nie zdążył się przyzwyczaić. Sposób, w jaki białowłosy wypowiadał poszczególne zdania, brzmienie tonu, doprowadzało go do… no, właśnie – do furii.

Przesunął policzkiem po chłodnej farbie, chcąc pozbyć się nagłego gorąca, które zalało mu twarz. Nie, nie, nie! Nie da się wciągnąć w grę tego gada, nie pozwoli się sobą bawić. Podejrzewał, że Hichigo ma jakiś plan zemsty, który zapewne chciał zrealizować na nim, rozpoczynając tą farsę. Omotać Ichigo fałszywym uczuciem, by je potem gwałtownie zerwać i patrzeć na jego cierpienie. Pomylił adresy – Kurosaki nie był jak większość ludzi, zakochujących się bez pamięci w jakiś przystojnych i tajemniczych draniach. Ha, nie bez powodu wygrał z nim walkę o władzę! Chociaż nie wiedział, co ma to wspólnego z jego obecną sytuacją. Raczej tylko to, że miał ten sam problem – Hichigo.

Problem, który denerwował go samym istnieniem, zachowaniem, gestem, słowem, wszystkim! W szczególności tym, że białowłosy obudził w nim coś, czego istnienia nie był jak dotąd świadomy. Zaczął zastanawiać się nad swoją orientacją. Był to dość krępujący temat, nawet jak na rozmowy w świadomości. Nigdy wcześniej nie reagował na żadnego faceta, choćby niewiadomo jak bardzo był przystojny, a tu interesował się złotookim. Zaczął przyłapywać się na dryfujących gdzieś w przestrzeń myślach, do których zwykle wkradał się Shirosaki. Z kolei nie wiedział, czy pociąga go jedynie nagle powstała orientacja „Hichigo", czy także kobiety. Wyszłoby, że jest bi. Ale jak miałby to sprawdzić? Nie chciałby się bawić czyimiś uczuciami. Więc… co ma zrobić?

Jasne, łatwo powiedzieć, że trzeba olać całą sprawę. Picu, picu. To jak? Dać się ponieść, korzystać i tak dalej…?

- Tu jesteś!

Odwrócił się, patrząc w niebieskie oczy Ishidy. Ostatnio wszyscy się o niego martwili, szczególnie po tym, jak streścił w skrócie postać Hichigo. Bez dodatkowych informacji, rzecz jasna, chociaż miał wrażenie, że stojący przed nim chłopak domyślał się reszty. Marszcząc brwi, zapytał:

- Czy coś się stało?

Czarnowłosy wzruszył lekko ramionami, odpowiadając:

- Nie, ale chodź szybko. Chcieliśmy z tobą pogadać o tym, jakmutam…

- Hichigo.

- Tak, tak. Chodź.

Ichigo westchnął bezgłośnie, odpychając się od ciepłej już ściany.

* * *

Gdzie ten zielono – biały szaleniec mieszkał? Nie potrafił skojarzyć dokładnie wspomnień Ichigo, więc błądził przez pół godziny, szukając odpowiedniego sklepu. Miał przeczucie, że tam znajdzie odpowiedzi. W końcu to przez niego w ogóle istniał. Dlatego też traktował go z… no, z szacunkiem, do cholery! Białowłosy łypnął groźnie na nastolatka, który czaił się wyraźnie na torebkę jakiejś starszej pani. Chłopak pobladł pod jego zimnym spojrzeniem, wycofując się chyłkiem. Złotooki przeniósł wzrok na starowinkę, która kręciła głową w prawo i lewo, czekając aż jakiś kierowca puści ją przez pasy. Hichigo, tchnięty jakby jakąś siłą wyższą – która zapewne zakorzeniona była w charakterze Ichigo – spytał kobietę:

- Pomóc pani?

Bystre, zielone oczy pełne zadziwiającej siły i mądrości osoby doświadczonej, całkowicie nie pasowały do tego postarzałego przez czas ciała. Mimowolnie poczuł się trochę nieswojo, jakby babunia śledziła właśnie całą jego przeszłość. Efekt pozostał nawet wtedy, gdy pojawił się tam blask rozbawienia i staruszka uśmiechnęła się:

- Dziękuję chłopcze, to miłe z twojej strony.

Białowłosy niepewnie wziął od niej torbę zakupów, ważącą dobre trzy kilo, drugą rękę wyciągając w charakterze podpory. Starowinka przyjęła to z widoczną ulgą. Gdy przekraczali ulicę, Hichigo zapytał niepewnie:

- Babciu, wiesz może gdzie znajduje się sklep Urahary?

- Synku, musisz skręcić w tamtą ulicę, o tam! Potem idziesz prosto, nie ma problemu z dojściem. Nawiasem mówiąc, młody Kisuke ma świetne słodycze. Szkoda, że to już nie na moje zęby… Możesz mi pomóc zanieść to do mojego domu? Mieszkam trochę na uboczu, rozumiesz, mam ogród, co w mieście jest niemożliwe… Tak? Dziękuję ci, młodzieńcze. To już nie te lata, co kiedyś.

Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Nie miał pojęcia, co odrzucało innych od starszych ludzi. Od nich często nauczysz się więcej, niż od rówieśników, którzy za sobą mieli pięciokrotnie mniej doświadczenia. Kiedy odprowadził staruszkę pod drzwi jej mieszkania, rozglądał się ciekawie na boki. Rzeczywiście, utrzymanie takiego ogrodu w spalinach miasta byłoby niemożliwe. Gdzie nie patrzeć, wszędzie rosły piękne kwiaty, które jednak rosły całkowicie dziko – brakowało młodych pleców, które mogłyby się schylać i pielęgnować wzrost roślin. Wpadł na genialny pomysł.

- Babciu, czy przyjęłabyś ogrodnika?

Kobieta znów popatrzyła na niego tym swoim przeszywającym wzrokiem, który przeniosła zaraz na ogród. Oczy zalśniły jej smutno, lecz zaraz z entuzjazmem klasnęła w dłonie.

- Jeśli masz ochotę, to przychodź tutaj i dbaj o moje dzieci. Chciałabym ujrzeć ich pełne piękno.

- Do usług, babciu.

Staruszka zaśmiała się wesoło, śmiechem całkowicie niepasującym do reszty – pełen był życia i światła. Wzięła od niego torbę z zakupami, kładąc je koło drzwi. Nagle drgnęła, jakby sobie coś przypomniała, wyciągnęła rękę i chwytając nożyce leżące na parapecie, ścięła kwitnącą różę. Była wspaniała, czerwonością dorównująca dojrzałemu winu, na końcach płatków rozjaśniając się do koloru krwi. Wręczyła ją młodzieńcowi.

- To w podzięce za twoją pomoc.

* * *

- Oh, spotkałeś panią Jinę? Wspaniała kobieta, trzeba przyznać. Kiedy była młodsza, zawsze chodziła do mnie po słodycze. Ile razy musiałem udawać mojego syna, a teraz wnuka! Jaka szkoda, że straciła męża, było z nich świetne małżeństwo…

- Przestań gadać głupoty. Nie po to tu jestem.

Białowłosy siedział w przytulnym saloniku, rozglądając się podejrzliwie po bokach. O ile pamiętał, powinna tu być jeszcze dwójka dzieciaków – nadpobudliwy chłopak i nieśmiała dziewczynka – i ten wielki, który przypominał goryla – skałę. Cichaczem patrzył w każdy kąt, jakby nagle mieli wyskoczyć spod peleryny – niewidki, czy czegoś w tym stylu.

Urahara miał ciekawy dom. Z pozorów zwykłe mieszkanie ze sklepem, całe obite drewnem, pełne spokoju i harmonii. Doskonale jednak zdawał sobie sprawę z istnienia podziemnego pomieszczenia, którego nie można było nazwać w żaden sposób „piwnicą", jak kiedyś zasugerował właściciel. Dom był prawdziwym skarbem dla osób, które ceniły sobie stary, japoński styl.

Chłopak znów wbił wzrok w mężczyznę siedzącym za stolikiem. Kapelusz w zielono – białe pasy, długie jasnoblond włosy i przenikliwe spojrzenie, patrzące czujnie spod cienia rzucanego przez wariackie nakrycie głowy. Kimono z dodatkami całkowicie dopasowane do reszty stroju, drewniane chodako – sandały i laska, która kryła w sobie wielką moc. Prawdę mówiąc, był to chyba najpotężniejszy miecz Shinigami z jakim się kiedykolwiek spotkał, choć nawet nie miał możliwości zobaczenia jego bankai. Lekki zarost dopełniał całą postać, zdawać by się mogło, że to jego jedyna normalna cecha w wyglądzie.

Urahara wetknął sobie lizaka w usta, przyjmując zamyślony wyraz twarzy.

- Nooo tak… Domyślałem się, że kiedyś cię tu przywieje. Jak wielu innych przed tobą… Ale wy to jesteście trudniejszym przypadkiem, że tak się wyrażę.

Białowłosy zmarszczył brwi.

- To spotkałeś się już takimi sytuacjami? Poważnie?

- Poważnie, poważnie… Pusty opuszczający ciało swojego nosiciela, nie zabierając mu przy tym mocy, wręcz przeciwnie – nawet ją powiększając. Wiem też co cię tu przywiało… ta wasza, można rzec, wrodzona nienawiść, którą żywicie do tej osoby… Nie, problem polega na tym, jak was odesłać.

Hichigo zacisnął pięści. Mężczyzna mierzył go uważnym wzrokiem, odnotowując lekką zmianę na twarzy białowłosego.

- Ale jak widzę, to już wiesz. Tylko, że ty i młody Kurosaki, należycie do tych wyjątków, którym to się nie udaje. Widzę niezrozumienie malujące się na twojej twarzy, więc wyjaśnię od początku. Kiedy budzicie się w wymiarach, duszach, ciałach – czy jak tam chcesz – swoich nosicieli, zwykle jesteście ich kompletnym kontrastem. Jak ziemia i niebo, księżyc i słońce. A przede wszystkim… Mężczyzna i kobieta.

Złotooki zamrugał, zdziwiony tą informacją. Że niby… miał być laską? Co to za…

- Twoje święte oburzenie nic tu nie pomoże, panie Urażona Duma. Wracając do tematu, Puści od swoich „partnerów" różnili się też płcią, a wybryki takie jak wy kończyły marnie. A dokładniej – ginęli w walce ze sobą.

Cisza, jaka zapadła po ostatnich słowach Urahary, mogłaby swobodnie zatrzymywać swoją gęstością kule armatnie. Hichigo starał się odrzucić od siebie wyrok, który już zapadł. Ale słowa mężczyzny zdawały się być rozsądniejsze, niż jego nikła nadzieja powrotu i ugaszenia tej płonącej w nim nienawiści.

Urahara przechylił głowę na bok, wygrażając mu lizakiem.

- Ale w trakcie moich obserwacji zauważyłem, że śmierć była przyczyną niedopowiedzeń między… nazwijmy was partnerami. Jedyną drogą jest mówienie wszystkiego wprost i robienie konkretnych kroków w tym kierunku, co, zdaje się, już zacząłeś…

Białowłosy skrzywił się jakby z bólu i warknął:

- To na nic. On nie rozumie. Nie chce zrozumieć. Czy ja zrobiłem coś niezrozumiałego? Dałem mu jasno do zrozumienia, a on… Pieprzyć to wszystko!

Wzburzony zakrył oczy dłonią, starając się uspokoić. Dobra, zrobił wszystko, tylko nie wyraził się całkowicie wprost. Werbalnie, w sensie. Wciąż szybko oddychając, usłyszał pytanie:

- Czy aż tak bardzo jesteś…?

Prychnął, odsłaniając oczy. Zmierzył blondyna wzrokiem, w którym była wyryta odpowiedź. Urahara pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

- Niezwykłe…

Biało – czerwony lizak ponownie wylądował w ustach mężczyzny, który najwyraźniej się nad czymś zastanawiał. Zmierzył dokładnie wzrokiem całą postać Hichigo, jakby kalkulując jego umiejętności. Spojrzenie zatrzymało się na czerwonej róży, którą młodzieniec wetknął w kieszonkę w swojej koszuli. Urahara klasnął w dłonie, śmiejąc się cicho. Białowłosy zmierzył go podejrzliwym wzrokiem, jakby przeświadczony, że został sam na sam z wariatem najwyższego stopnia. Kisuke, widząc wyraz twarzy swojego rozmówcy, skierował w jego stronę lizaka i oznajmił:

- Pani Jina, nie do końca będąc tego świadoma, ma w sowim ogrodzie niezwykłe kwiaty. Ten, który ci dała, pomoże nam rozwiązać problem Ichigo. Po części. Nie patrz na mnie jak na świra, wiem co mówię! Ta róża ukazuje uczucia osoby, o której będziesz myślał podczas jej sadzenia. Nienawiść, przyjaźń, miłość, obojętność i tak dalej… Może wypróbujesz?

* * *

- Hichigo to osoba o charakterze władczym, nie uległym. Jest sprytny, inteligentny, lecz nie wygląda na kogoś, kto rozpatruje każdy krok i możliwość. Przez to jest bardziej nieprzewidywalny, nie postępuje według żadnego schematu, planu czy stylu.

Ichigo przysiadł na niskim murku, który ogradzał park. Zaraz po zajęciach udali się tutaj, by przedyskutować problem ostatnich dni – Hichigo, rzecz jasna. Dla postronnych osób jawił się on jako „tajemniczy i gorący" (dziewczyny), „wyluzowany typek" (chłopacy), „uprzejmy i spokojny" (grono pedagogiczne)… Z kolei im bardzo ciężko było określić, jaką osobą jest białowłosy. Podczas jego pobytu tutaj nie zrobił jeszcze niczego, co od razu umieściłoby go w kategorii „Groźny dla społeczeństwa", jednak po relacji Kurosakiego nie byli zbyt przychylnie nastawieni do Hichigo.

Ishida potarł skronie, mówiąc powoli:

- Więc mamy do czynienia z kimś trudnym do rozgryzienia. Co go tu właściwie przywiało? Tak, tak, wiem, że nie masz pojęcia. Postaraj się coś z niego wyciągnąć, albo znaleźć sposób pozbycia się go. Na razie nie przeszkadza, ale to może się zmienić, prawda?

Chad i Ichigo przytaknęli, Inoue tylko westchnęła. Wszyscy byli już zmęczeni ciągłym wałowaniem tematu, do tego nie zdołali osiągnąć żadnych skutków. Zaraz wrócą do swoich domów… Dziewczyna zerknęła z ukosa na brązowookiego. Podkochiwała się w nim od kilku lat, ale ani razu nie miała odwagi mu o tym powiedzieć. Myślała, że wydarzenia w Hueco Mondo dadzą Ichigo co nieco do myślenia, ale najwyraźniej się myliła. Może zbierze się w sobie i coś z tym zrobi? „Dawaj czadu, dawaaaaj!" starała się zdopingować, kiedy zauważyła, że zebranie zbliża się ku końcowi. Spuściła głowę, zastanawiając się, czy odwaga ją opuści.

Reszta zaczęła się rozchodzić, Ichigo miał ochotę znaleźć się w domu, rzucić na łóżko i zapomnieć o całym świecie. Jednakże, zważając na to, że obecnie egzystował tam pewien osobnik, miał nikłe szanse powodzenia na spokojne popołudnie, bez żadnego stresu i kłótni. Westchnął i już chciał udać się w stronę kliniki Kurosaki, kiedy poczuł drobną dłoń chwytającą go za nadgarstek. Zaskoczony odwrócił się, patrząc ciekawy na dziewczynę.

- Inoue?

Pomarańczowowłosa potupała chwilę w miejscu, chcąc zebrać się na odwagę. Wzięła głęboki wdech i popatrzyła w czekoladowe tęczówki, teraz lekko zdziwione i pytające. Zamrugała szybko, nie chcąc się zdekoncentrować, i wypaliła szybko:

- Mogę z tobą porozmawiać, Kurosaki–kun?

Ichigo, nie będący świadomy tematu czekającej go rozmowy, skinął głową potakująco, czekając na kolejne słowa przyjaciółki.

* * *

Do następnego?


	5. Chapter 5

_Witam wszystkich czytających moje wypociny! Chciałam podziękować tym osobom, którym chce się w ogóle sklecić jakiś komentarz i tym, którzy dodali to opowiadanie do ulubionych. No więc... dzięki!_

_Bleach - Tite Kubo._

_Ostrzeżenia: blah, blah..._

* * *

Rozdział IV  
„Słowa, słowa…"

Pamarańczowowłosa dziewczyna siedziała na ławce w parku, obserwując płynące po niebie chmury i słuchając uspokajającego świergotu ptaków. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, ubarwiając wszystko w ogniste barwy. Zdawało się, że świat tonie w złocie, zdobiąc każdy liść na drzewach.

Inoue nie była pewna, ile czasu już tu przesiedziała. Chciała pobyć przez jakiś czas sama, w ciszy i spokoju przemyśleć dręczące ją myśli. Od spotkania z Ichigo nie mogła pozbyć się ich ze swojej głowy. Wreszcie zdobyła się na to, by wyjawić swoje uczucia chłopakowi. Cóż, trzeba było przyznać, że Kurosaki był zaskoczony – jak zwykle kompletnie nie wiedział, co w takiej sytuacji zrobić. Uśmiechnęła się lekko na to wspomnienie.

Ichigo starał się był ostrożny i delikatny w ich rozmowie. Wysłuchał jej z początkowym zdziwieniem, ale potem tylko słuchał. Słuchał i zrozumiał. Pod koniec opowieści przytulił ją do siebie, głaszcząc lekko po głowie.

„_Inoue, jesteś dla mnie bardziej jak siostra…" _

Jego głos brzmiał smutno i przepraszająco. Inoue zrozumiała, że od Ichigo nie otrzyma dokładnie takiej miłości, jakiej pragnęła. Więc tylko odwzajemniła uścisk, uśmiechając się do brązowookiego. Nie czuła się odrzucona. Poczuła ulgę, że wyrzuciła to z siebie.

Westchnęła cicho, wycierając spływającą po policzku łzę. Nie będzie się tym przejmować, przecież nigdy nie było powiedziane, że to jej jedyna miłość. Jest silną kobietą, poradzi sobie – nawet jeśli zajmie to sporo czasu.

- Inoue-san?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na stojącego przy niej czarnowłosego chłopaka. Była tak zajęta swoimi myślami, że nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy podszedł. Oczy przyglądały jej się zmartwione, jakby dokładnie wiedział co ją trapi. Brązowooka przesunęła się, robiąc miejsce Ishidzie. Czarnowłosy przysiadł obok niej, delikatnie kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu.

- Coś się stało?

Orihime nie wytrzymała. Zaczęła płakać.

* * *

Hichigo mył brudne od ziemi ręce, uśmiechając się w typowo swoim wrednym stylu. Kiedy Ichigo wyszedł do szkoły, zajął się posadzeniem róży w doniczce. Postępując według przykazań wariata w sandałach, cały czas myślał o brązowookim. Zawsze dobrze wiedzieć, co myśli o tobie inna osoba – w dodatku, on miał zamiar to wykorzystać. Czekało go sporo zabawy, jeśli plan się powiedzie.

Sam sobie gratulował zdolności aktorskich. Grał dużo różnych twarzy, reszta niech się głowi, która to jego prawdziwe „ja". Prychnął cicho sam do siebie, łapiąc stojącą na krześle torbę z podręcznikami. Ludzie naprawdę nie mają co robić, tylko chodzić do tej szkoły. Całe szczęście, że ma odziedziczoną wiedzę po Ichigo, bo mogłoby być z nim krucho.

Uśmiechnął się. Jakby się tym przejmował.

Ichigo wyszedł z klasy na korytarz, czekając na dzwonek rozpoczynający zajęcia. Wyszedł z domu wcześniej niż zwykle, mając jeszcze sporo czasu do pierwszej lekcji. Oprócz Chada – który siedział cicho jak zawsze – nie było nikogo z jego przyjaciół, więc czas dłużył mu się ogromnie. Ostatecznie skończył tutaj, patrząc przez okno na grupki nadchodzących ludzi.

Westchnął cicho do siebie, rozpamiętując wczorajsze wydarzenie. Nie spodziewał się, że Inoue może czuć do niego więcej niż tylko przyjaźń. Czuł się zakłopotany na samą myśl o tym. Nigdy nie miał kontaktu – żadnego doświadczenia – z tak silnymi uczuciami powstającymi między dwojgiem ludzi. Mimo, że lubił Orihime, nie odwzajemniał jej uczuć. Cały czas zadręczał się, że nie zachował się jak należy. Ale… lepiej nie karmić kogoś iluzją.

Podskoczył gwałtownie, kiedy głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia:

- I-chi-go~! – chłodne ręce objęły go od tyłu, zaplatając dłonie na brzuchu. Ciepły oddech połaskotał go po szyi, kiedy białowłosy chłopak położył głowę na jego ramieniu. – Tęskniłeś, mój Królu? – Ichigo tylko prychnął, próbując uwolnić się z uścisku. Plany spełzły na niczym, wywołując tylko ironiczny uśmiech u złotookiego. – Tsk, masz zły humor, czy co?

- Łapy przy sobie, Shiro!

- Jaki strasznie niedotykalski – skomentował, lekko całując szyję brązowookiego. Ichigo spojrzał na niego groźnie, otrzymując w odpowiedzi złośliwy chichot. – Już, już nie dotykam.

Hichigo odsunął się od chłopaka, opierając się obok niego o parapet. Kurosaki wrócił do kontemplacji uczniów, całkowicie ignorując białowłosego. Już od samego rana musiał mu uprzykrzać życie – jakby nie miał już za dużo na swojej głowie. Jęknął cicho, opierając czoło o chłodną szybę. Od Urahary nie usłyszał za wiele, bynajmniej nic konkretnego. Będzie musiał spotkać się z Shinjim, lub innym Vizardem. W końcu mają w tym więcej doświadczenia niż on.

Poczuł, jak Hichigo bawi się jego włosami, co – paradoksalnie – zaczęło go uspokajać. Zimne palce spokojnie raz lekko pociągały kosmyki, by zaraz wygładzić je, czy założyć za ucho. Mijający ich uczniowie na zwracali na to uwagi, bardziej zajęci swoimi sprawami, czy rozmowami z przyjaciółmi. Lecz w momencie, kiedy przechodziły dwie nieznane Ichigo dziewczyny, jedna z nich szturchnęła drugą, ukradkiem wskazując chłopaków. Obie zaczęły chichotać i szeptać między sobą, odwracając się w ich kierunku.

Ichigo poczuł, jak mimowolnie się rumieni, w szczególności rozróżniając powtarzające się kilkakrotnie słowo, niezwykle zbliżone do „kawaii". Hichigo uśmiechnął się złośliwie, dokładnie odczytując jego zażenowanie.

- Aww… Ichi-kun, dziewczyny nas lubią! R-A-Z-E-M. I uważają to za niezwykle urocze i słodkie – drażnił się z nim, wywołując coraz większy rumieniec na twarzy chłopaka.

Ichigo odtrącił jego rękę, która niewiadomo kiedy zawędrowała na jego szyję, patrząc na niego ze złością. Otworzył usta, by się odgryźć, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję. Prychnął tylko ze złością, wchodząc do klasy. Hichigo podążył za nim, z wrednym uśmiechem na ustach. Czeka go tyle dobrej zabawy!

* * *

Ichigo nie potrafił skupić się na lekcjach. Dlaczego pozwalał temu draniowi tak się do siebie zbliżać? Może to jakiś efekt tego, że przez tak długi czas mieszkał w jego świecie. No dobra, ale że aż tak? Przejechał dłońmi po twarzy, starając się pozbyć uczucia beznadziejności. Najgorsza była świadomość, że nie miał nic przeciwko, kiedy Hichigo kręcił się w pobliżu niego. Jego złośliwy charakter i częsty sarkazm pozwalały mu się w dziwny sposób uspokoić.

Zerknął na śpiącego obok niego białowłosego. Jak zwykle zanudził się na lekcjach – nauczyciele przyzwyczaili się do tego i mało interweniowali. Shiro jakimś cudem wyrobił sobie opinię kogoś spokojnego – jak, tego Ichigo nie wiedział.

Hichigo, jakby czując na sobie jego wzrok, uchylił jedną powiekę i spojrzał na chłopaka z równym zainteresowaniem. Wykrzywił usta w jednym ze swoich firmowych uśmiechów. Kurosaki poczuł się niepewnie pod tym przeszywającym złotym spojrzeniem. Nigdy nie mógł być stuprocentowo pewny, o czym myślał Shiro. Było to dość frustrujące.

Wykrzywił się, widząc jak chłopak puścił mu oko. To też działało mu na nerwy – z powodów, których sam do końca nie rozumiał. Bo jak tu zrozumieć fakt, że prawdopodobnie zaczął pociągać go facet? Ichigo wyznawał raczej wolność w tego typu sprawach, ale raczej nigdy nie podejrzewał, że kiedykolwiek będą dotyczyć jego osobiście.

Na dźwięk dzwonka niemal podskoczył w krześle. Bynajmniej jeden problemem z głowy na dzisiaj. Podniósł się z siedzenia, pakując podręczniki do torby. Miał ochotę na spokojny dzień, co raczej głównie zależy od Hichigo – nie wiadomo, czy wariat nie postanowi znowu go dręczyć. Chociaż coraz bardziej nie pasowało tutaj to słowo.

Westchnął, wychodząc z budynku. Minęły go dziewczyny, które rozpoznał z wcześniej – mrugnęły do niego, uśmiechając się jakby… podstępnie. Zarumienił się, kiedy zaczęły chichotać bez powodu – przecież nic nie zrobił. Podskoczył, czując jak ręka obejmuje mu ramiona. Skrzywił się – już wiedział, co było powodem rozbawienia tych wariatek. Hichigo ostatnio zrobił się strasznie dotykalski i w ogóle przylepny do Ichigo.

- Wracamy do domu, mój Królu? – Shiro jak zwykle bawił się w najlepsze. Pomachał wesoło do ciągle chichoczących dziewczyn, które odwzajemniły gest. – Popatrz, jesteśmy popularni. Ten świat coraz bardziej mi się podoba.

- Tylko się za bardzo nie przyzwyczajaj. Jak znajdę sposób, to cię stąd odeślę – powiedział znudzony jego zachowaniem brązowooki. Hichigo zmrużył oczy, już otwierając usta, by coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy przerwał mu spokojny głos.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, dostajesz natychmiastowe wezwanie do Społeczności Dusz. Masz zabrać ze sobą także Pustego.

Przed bramą szkolną stał Hitsugaya w towarzystwie kilku vice kapitanów. Ichigo mógł pożegnać się ze spokojnym dniem.

* * *

_Do kiedyś tam... *mroczna muzyka w tle*_


	6. Chapter 6

_Oto ja powracam! Dobra, nie jest to może najwspanialszy z rozdziałów, ale cieszyć mi się chociaż z tego! To tak w żarcie, skarżyć się, jak coś jest nie tak... Chciałam podziękować **Neko-chan**, która nadal pilnowała mojego bloga i zauważyła umieszczony przeze mnie komentarz. Dzięki za wsparcie!_

_Dedykacja dla mojej Bety, **Antiholly** - dobra kobieto!_

_Ostrzeżenia - jakoś specjalnie się nie zmieniły, hmm..._

* * *

Rozdział V  
"Róża"

- Możesz wreszcie przestać się wiercić? Zachowujesz się jak mrówka, kiedy ma okres…

Ichigo tylko odpowiedział złym spojrzeniem, nawet nie siląc się na odpowiedź, że ten gatunek owadów raczej nie posiada takowego cyklu. Był podenerwowany od popołudnia, kiedy Hitsugaya oznajmił mu, że ma stawić się w Społeczności Dusz. Miał być gotowy o północy, kiedy przybędą Shinigami odpowiedzialni za jego bezpieczne dotarcie na miejsce. Kurosaki w myślach układał najgorsze scenariusze ich małej wycieczki. Nie spodziewał się miłego powitania, nie kiedy Hichigo szalał w najlepsze na wolności. Chociaż… przez cały czas był nadzwyczaj spokojny, nie licząc jego niezliczonych prób molestowania brązowookiego.

Usiadł na łóżku, nie mogąc znieść dłużącego się czasu. Za dwie godziny ma pojawić się delegacja, na wspomnienie której zaczął nerwowo stukać nogą o podłogę. Shiro uniósł jedną brew, nie mogąc już wytrzymać atmosfery, która panowała w pokoju. Przesunął się na pościeli, sadowiąc się za plecami brązowookiego. Nie widząc ani słysząc żadnych sprzeciwów, objął chłopaka w pasie, opierając brodę o jego ramię. Spojrzał z ukosa na twarz Ichigo, widząc zamyślony wzrok utkwiony w martwym punkcie.

Westchnął, nie wiedząc jak przywrócić Kurosakiego do świata rzeczywistego. Przyzwyczaił się, że zwykle on musiał stawać na głowie, by przywrócić trochę spokoju w życiu swojego Króla. Zawsze, kiedy nastrój Ichigo znacznie się pogarszał, w jego wewnętrznym świecie zaczynało padać. Hichigo nienawidził deszczu, dlatego robił wszystko, byle usunąć źródło niepokoju brązowookiego. Ostatnio posunął się nawet do tego, że podarował mu niemal całą swoją moc – jednak chłopak był wtedy, cóż, martwy, więc sam musiał pociągać za sznurki. Zmarszczył brwi – gdyby nie on, Ichigo dawno pożegnałby się ze światem żywych. Oczywiście, nigdy nie otrzymał żadnego „dziękuję", skąąąąądże…

- Ichi-kun, nie śpij, bo cię zgwałcą… - wyszeptał cicho do ucha Kurosakiego. Młodzieniec zamrugał, patrząc na niego z niezrozumieniem w oczach. Uśmiechnął się ironicznie, bawiąc się końcem ciemnej koszulki Ichigo. Brązowooki tylko przewrócił oczami, nie zwracając na to uwagi. Hichigo zmrużył ze złością oczy. – Ej, staram się, nie widzisz? Robisz z siebie jakiegoś bohatera zasmarkanego dramatu.

Kurosaki nie odpowiedział, odchylając głowę do tyłu i opierając ją o ramię białowłosego. Shiro otworzył usta, nie mogąc pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś go ominęło. Dlaczego Ichigo nagle zrobił się całkiem dotykalski? Nie mogąc się nadziwić, uniósł wolną rękę do twarzy pomarańczowowłosego, lekko obrysowując opuszkami linię szczęki tamtego. Chłopak zamknął oczy, a jego ciało zaczęło powoli rozluźniać się pod dotykiem chłodnej skóry. Hichigo obrysował palcami wargi brązowookiego, naciskając na ich środek. Kurosaki podniósł powieki, patrząc na niego dziwnie. Rozłączył swoje zamknięte usta, pozwalając na kontynuowanie poczynań białowłosego. Palce wsunęły się do środka, przesuwając się po zębach i języku brązowookiego. Ichigo przyzwalał na to bez cienia protestu, co wzbudzało w złotookim mieszane uczucia. Lubił powalczyć o swoje, choć nie twierdził, że ta sytuacja mu nie odpowiadała. Złapał chłopaka za brodę, odwracając jego twarz w swoją stronę.

Lekko musnął usta Ichigo, jakby zapowiadając następne wydarzenia. Palcami uchylił wargi chłopaka, pogłębiając pocałunek. Swoim językiem przejechał po zębach i masował podniebienie brązowookiego. Po chwili zabawy trącił Ichigo, zapraszając do wspólnego tańca. Kurosaki odpowiedział z pośpiechem, jakby martwił się, że może się rozmyślić. Hichigo wsunął swoje blade dłonie pod koszulę pomarańczowowłosego, błądząc drażniąco palcami po żebrach i brzuchu. Młodzieniec wzdrygnął się początkowo, czując chłodne ręce na swojej skórze, zaraz jednak przysuwając białowłosego za włosy, w próbie pogłębienia pocałunku. Taniec ich języków przerodził się w bitwę o dominację, żaden z nich nie chciał odpuścić pola. Obaj byli równie zdeterminowani by dyktować zasady w tej grze.

Ichigo przesunął dłońmi po wewnętrznej stronie ud Hichigo, który cały czas trzymał go między nogami. Złotooki warknął, czując jak chłopak celowo drażni wrażliwe miejsce. W odwecie wsunął ręce pod spodnie Kurosakiego, bawiąc się gumką bokserek.

- Ichigo, zejdź na dół! – zza drzwi dało się słyszeć przytłumiony głos ojca chłopaka. Brązowooki zamrugał, jakby wyrwany z transu. Odsunął się od Hichigo, odtrącając od siebie jego dłonie. Nie odwracając się za siebie wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając za sobą zaskoczonego białowłosego.

Shirosaki siedział przez jakiś czas na łóżku, nawet nie poruszywszy palcem. Ojciec Ichigo był kiedyś kapitanem jednego z oddziałów Shinigami, więc zapewne wiedział o jego prawdziwej tożsamości i dzisiejszym wezwaniu do Społeczności Dusz. Zagryzł wargi, podnosząc się na nogi i zaczynając kręcić się w kółko, dokładnie tak samo jak niedawno Kurosaki.

Sam był niepewny w równym stopniu co Ichigo. Jak zwykle ukrywał to starannie, nie chcąc wyjść na kogoś, kto się czymkolwiek przejmuje. Kto by widział Pustego, który zamartwiał się o takie bzdety? Puści nie mają dusz, serc a tym bardziej jakichkolwiek większych uczuć prócz nienawiści. Westchnął, odwracając się w stronę okna. Na parapecie stała zasadzona przez niego jakiś czas temu róża, całkowicie uschnięta.

Zaraz, uschnięta? Hichigo złapał doniczkę w dłonie, przysuwając kwiat blisko swojej twarzy. Roślina wyglądała jak jeden z najbardziej zasuszonych eksponatów na świcie. A skoro był to ten jakiś tam wyjątkowy gatunek, ukazujący uczucia danej osoby…

Zacisnął zęby. Oh, więc Ichigo naprawdę tak mocno go nienawidzi? Dlaczego więc dzisiaj wydawało się, że jednak wcale tak nie jest? Chłopak postanowił zagrać swoimi kartami, by pokazać… no właśnie, co? Myślał, że przez to zrani uczucia Hichigo? Jakie, do cholery uczucia? Był Pustym, do diabła! Zimnym, bezwzględnym potworem, wykorzystujących wszystkich wokół siebie dla swoich zachcianek! Dlaczego czuł się taki… zdradzony?

Coś ścisnęło go w gardle. Więc tak chcesz grać? Świetnie! Wspaniale! Warknął ze złością, ciskając rośliną w ścianę pokoju. Odłamki doniczki poleciały w różnych kierunkach, ziemia wysypała się na podłogę. Róża wypadła ze środka, jej uschnięte płatki oderwały się i opadły powoli na panele.

Hichigo wyszedł z pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami. Nie odwrócił się za siebie, zostawiając bałagan na podłodze.

Nie mógł zobaczyć, jak spod uschniętych liści wyrasta mały pączek róży.

* * *

W Społeczności była ładna, ciepła pogoda, która aż zapraszała do przechadzki po ulicach miasta. Jednak większość Shinigami nie mogła sobie pozwolić na ten luksus, pracując w pocie czoła. Wszyscy starali się wykonywać swoją część zajęć jak najlepiej, by później mieć chodź odrobinę spokoju.

Ichigo westchnął z irytacją, czekając już od dłuższego czasu na rozpoczęcie spotkania, czy czegokolwiek, co sobie ktoś zaplanował. Wiedział dokładnie jak bardzo pozorny panuje tu spokój. Wiedział, że cokolwiek się dzieje nie będzie to coś, z czego będzie zachwycony. Jeśli potrudzili się, by wezwać go przez jednego z kapitanów, mógł tylko liczyć, że sprawa nie dotyczy jego samego. Raczej nie widział sprawy Hichigo w najlepszym świetle.

No właśnie, Hichigo. Przez całą drogę zachowywał się dziwnie – od całej jego postaci promieniował wręcz wyczuwalny chłód. Jeśli ma zachowywać się tak dalej, Ichigo nie był pewien, czy zdoła przekonać Głównodowodzącego o nieszkodliwości Shirosakiego. Nie wiedział, co mogło wywołać u białowłosego tak nagłą zmianę. Spojrzał na stojącego nieopodal złotookiego, który najwyraźniej miał wszystko w nosie. Hichigo oparł łokcie o balustradę balkonu, obserwując rozciągający się przed nim widok. Raz patrzył na przechadzającymi się ulicami ludźmi, raz spoglądał na lecące ptaki. Wszystko w kompletnej ciszy, bez najmniejszej oznaki, że cokolwiek go obchodzi. Jakby był… obrażony na cały świat.

Ichigo potrząsnął głową. Nie, to głupie. Na co niby nagle miałby się wkurzyć? Ile razy o tym myślał, nie mógł znaleźć sensownej odpowiedzi. Jakby to on sam miał być tą przyczyną zachowania Hichigo. Przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się, co takiego zrobił. O ile pamiętał ostatnio nawet niezbyt sprzeczał się z białowłosym, nawet pozwalał na… no, na sporo rzeczy. Przejechał dłońmi po twarzy. Co się z nim do diabła działo?

Musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że coś przyciągało go do Hichigo. Nie wiedział dokładnie co – jego niekończące się wredne komentarze i sugestie, bezpośrednie zachowanie, ironiczny uśmiech, lub ten błysk wesołości w oczach. Westchnął ze złością, nieświadomie zaczynając wybijać nerwowy rytm stopą.

Hichigo spojrzał na niego bez wyrazu, unosząc jedną brew. Widząc podenerwowanego chłopaka, na jego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech, jakby świetnie się bawił na sam widok zachowania Ichigo. Zanim brązowooki zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć na tak jawną prowokację, obok niego pojawił się jeden z nieznanych mu Shinigami.

- Spotkanie zaraz się zacznie. Zaprowadzę was.

* * *

Pomieszczenie było dość spore, rozmiarami mogłoby się równać z jakąś salą tronową. Panelowa podłoga błyszczała jak po świeżym pastowaniu – aż szło się spokojniej, w obawie, że można się poślizgnąć. Jasne ściany dobrze komponowały się z drewnem, uspokajając myśli. Tylko panująca wśród kapitanów i wice kapitanów atmosfera znacznie pogarszała ten spokój. Naprzeciw drzwi, na drugim końcu sali znajdowało się krzesło, coś na wzór tronu władcy. Na siedzeniu majestatycznie prezentował się głównodowodzący Yamamoto.

Ichigo ukłonił się z szacunkiem, dobrze wiedząc, że pod pozornym wyglądem starca kryje się jedna z największych sił Shinigami. Shirosaki, jakby wiedziony instynktem, lekko pochylił głowę, nadal jednak bacznie obserwując wszystkich zebranych na sali. Cóż, musiał być ostrożny – w końcu był Pustym, a oni zabijali takich jak on. I mimo, że do tej pory nic mu nie zrobili, nie oznacza, że zaraz zacznie im ufać.

Głównodowodzący uchylił jedną powiekę, przyglądając się im z uwagą. Po chwili ciszy machnął ręką, każąc zająć miejsce obok innych Shinigami. Kapitan Ukitake uśmiechnął się do nich, kiedy stanęli tuż przy nim. Był chyba jedyną osobą na tej sali, która traktowała obu bardzo przyjaźnie – no, pomijając Shunsuiego. Dwa miejsca nadal pozostawały puste – Tōsen zmarł podczas poprzedniego starcia, a Aizen nadal się ukrywał. Niektórym ten fakt ciągle nie pozwalał spać.

Yamamoto podniósł się z krzesła, opierając się na swojej pokracznej lasce – która tak naprawdę miała w sobie ukryty najsilniejszy ognisty Zanpakutou. Zastukał nią kilka razy o panele, jakby potrzebował zwrócenia na siebie uwagi. Bacznym wzrokiem przyjrzał się każdemu obecnemu, by oznajmić w ciszy:

- Aizen wznowił swoje działania. Musimy szykować się do bitwy.

* * *

_Podmieniłam trochę "salę tronową", bo tak bardziej ją lubię - a nie, jakieś ciemne i ponure miejsce. Hm, jakoś akcja się toczy, jak widać. Ehh... Dzięki za wsparcie czytających - mimo, że mało osób komentuje, to raczej widzę, że nawet sporo Was tu zagląda. Nigdy nie pisałam dla komentarzy, więc dzięki za to zainteresowanie! :)_

_Do kiedyś tam..._


End file.
